


Viento debajo de mis alas

by clumsykitty



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Semi AU, Stony - Freeform, Wings, celebrando al Capi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 18:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7372390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clumsykitty/pseuds/clumsykitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Siempre existe una razón para volar, y Steve Rogers encontrará la suya en una fecha tan especial como su cumpleaños. </p>
<p>Fanfic dedicado al Capitán América como parte del festejo hecho en el Grupo Stony de Facebook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Viento debajo de mis alas

 

_Título_ : **VIENTO DEBAJO DE MIS ALAS**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : MCU, Capitán América, Vengadores.

_Parejas_ : Stony

_Derechos_ : Ninguno, tan pobre, snif.

_Advertencias_ : este es un one shot en honor al gran capitán de nuestros corazones en su cumpleaños, como parte del Primer Festival Winghead que el grupo Stony en Facebook organizó para celebrarle. Semi AU por cuestiones plumíferas. Locuras mías. Se te quiere Steve Rogers.

 

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 

 

 

 

**VIENTO DEBAJO DE MIS ALAS**

_It must have been cold there in my shadow,_  
 _to never have sunlight on your face._  
 _You were content to let me shine, that's your way._  
 _You always walked a step behind._  
  
_So I was the one with all the glory,_  
 _while you were the one with all the strength._  
 _A beautiful face without a name for so long._  
 _A beautiful smile to hide the pain._  
  
_Did you ever know that you're my hero,_  
 _and everything I would like to be?_  
 _I can fly higher than an eagle,_  
 _'cause you are the wind beneath my wings._

                Wind beneath my wings, Bette Midler.

 

_Brooklyn, Nueva York._

_Año 1940_

Steve escupió sangre con una tos asmática, tratando de llevar algo de oxígeno a sus castigados pulmones entre las risas de los jovencitos alrededor que se mofaban de él y sus diminutas como deformes alas. Demasiado pequeñas siquiera para levantarle del suelo, demasiado débiles que no podían extenderse por completo, unos muñones horrendos con apenas unas cuantas plumas de diferentes tamaños en color blanco. Mientras su generación ya comenzaba a mostrar orgullosa el segundo color de sus plumas de sus coberteras medias, él seguía teniendo ese color de nacimiento. Se levantó como pudo del charco de lodo a donde había caído, apretando sus rojizos y sangrantes puños en lo alto, con una mirada decidida.

-Puedo hacer esto todo el día.

Como siempre, fue Bucky quien vino a sacarle de aquel aprieto, preguntándole ya más por costumbre que por otra cosa la razón para no huir o darse por vencido ante esos bravucones montoneros cuyo único deporte era verlo en el suelo y burlarse de sus alas defectuosas. Una rutina que cambió cuando James tuvo que ir a la guerra, en la lejana Europa sin tener la seguridad de volver con vida. Steve hubiera querido detenerle, decirle que no fuera pero la verdad había sido que él también anhelaba ir, hacer una diferencia pero en su estado la única diferencia que podía conseguir era un descuento en las tiendas y farmacias al verle tan desvalido. Un muchachito escuálido y enfermizo con unas alas igualmente deformes que jamás se extenderían por completo ni alcanzarían sus tres colores de adulto.

Pero conoció al Doctor Erskine y todo cambió, cuando salió de la cápsula que Howard Stark creara para él, no solo se sentía más grande, con un cuerpo que le costó trabajo dominar. Más de un monitor y máquina alrededor terminaron lanzados lejos por las alas más grandes que alguien hubiera atestiguado en su vida. Incluso el propio Steve se asombró a punto del terror al ver esas dos extensiones sacudirse en busca de un comando mental suyo que tardó en venir pero cuando lo logró, se ganó la sonrisa de orgullo de Peggy Carter. Abraham Erskine fue asesinado, no sin antes recordarle que su promesa de ser un hombre de buen corazón, de encontrar la razón para que sus alas volaran en lo alto un día con la fuerza del viento, tan rápidas que nadie pudiera alcanzarlas, tan fuertes que fuesen capaces de proteger. Steve lo prometió.

Para cuando volviera al lado de Bucky, sus alas ya eran de color azul desde sus escapulares hasta las terciarias, con las primarias y secundarias en color blanco. Fuertes aunque aún no había hecho ese vuelo que tanto prometiera al difunto doctor. Esperaba hacerlo cuando la guerra terminara y pudiera invitar a Peggy a un baile para decirle lo mucho que la amaba. Nadie le advirtió que la vida siempre estaría tentándole con las más penosas pruebas, viendo caer a su mejor amigo de un tren al perder un ala, teniendo que usar las suyas para que la nave que piloteaba resistiera antes de estrellarse en un océano helado, salvando a un mundo que cambiaría tanto durante esas décadas de sueño congelado, despertando en una realidad tan diferente, tan ajena a él que le hizo sentir que ya no tenía cabida ahí. Nada de lo que creía tenía validez, ya nadie buscaba los principios en los que él una vez creyó con tanto ahínco. Un hombre fuera de su tiempo.

Y entonces apareció en su vida el hijo de Howard Stark, Anthony Edward Stark, al que quiso arrojar del Quinjet en cuanto intercambiaron palabras. Tan diferente de aquel viejo amigo suyo ya desaparecido como todos cuantos le quisieron. Le llamó tanto la atención esa armadura roja y dorada que usaba para volar cuando bien podía hacerlo con sus alas que jamás le vio desplegar, comenzando a sospechar algo que no quiso preguntar por educación y respeto pero luego fue más que evidente cuando le vio en el laboratorio con el Doctor Banner. No tenía alas. Pero la altanería y egocentrismo de aquel millonario y genio le hicieron olvidar el asunto al batallar tanto con su necedad de retarle a cada instante, burlándose de su torpeza para adaptarse al mundo moderno, de no entender sus bromas de cultura general. Pero a pesar de todas las rabietas que Steve experimentó con ese idiota castaño, jamás nunca usó la ausencia de sus alas para menospreciarle.

Él sabía muy bien lo que era ser así de diferente, y si algo parecido había sucedido con Stark, no sería como los chicos de su barrio. Aunque eso no quitó sus peleas constantes que casi los llevaron al punto de romper el delicado equilibrio que Fury había conseguido al reunirlos bajo la Iniciativa Vengadores. Hasta que le vio tomar una ojiva nuclear y volar hacia una apertura dimensional para salvar Nueva York y el mundo entero. Él, Tony Stark, él único de todos los Vengadores que no poseía alas, volaba a lo desconocido en una misión kamikaze. Steve sintió que la sangre le hirvió, sacudiendo sus alas dispuesto a seguirle cuando el portal se cerró, con el Hombre de Hierro en una peligrosa caída libre. Hulk le rescató a tiempo, todos atentos a su reactor que estaba sin su preciosa luz azul titilante del mismo color que las alas de Steve, quien sin darse cuenta tocaron los costados del castaño como si con ello pudieran traerle de vuelta. Un rugido gutural lo hizo, Tony abrió sus ojos e hizo una de sus acostumbradas bromas que por fin hicieron reír al rubio desde que despertara de entre el hielo.

Poco después, de labios del Coronel Rhodes, se enteró de lo que verdaderamente sucedió con las alas de Tony. Una palabra, Afganistán. Eso explicaba su ausencia como el reactor en su pecho que le mantenía con vida a falta de las alas que sustentaran sus pulmones y su corazón. Steve trató una que otra vez de hablar con ello con el castaño pero siempre fue callejón sin salida, lo evadía en cada intento que lo dejó por la paz, más no olvidó aquello. Viviendo primero en Brooklyn, un Brooklyn totalmente diferente, fue que extrañó las locuras del millonario, sus bromas como esas obsesivas maneras por hacer todo bien. Una vez más recibió la invitación de Stark de vivir en la torre que más adelante se convirtió en la Torre de los Vengadores, cosa a la que no se negó, haciendo espacio en sus días para hacerse presente de manera casual en su taller, preguntando por cualquier artilugio nuevo cuyo funcionamiento le era desconocido para escuchar su explicación entre burlas.

Era una manera de ver esos ojos avellana brillar de una manera que no lo hacían de otra forma, casi siempre apagados en otras circunstancias. Steve intuía el por qué, más de una vez había atrapado a Tony mirando a sus compañeros Vengadores cuando limpiaban sus alas, riendo y compartiendo anécdotas sobre plumas nuevas, plumas torcidas, el tercer color que habían adquirido. Nunca volvería a tener sus alas y eso le lastimaba aunque disfrazara ese dolor con sus narcisismos que Rogers descubrió eran mascaradas de un corazón tan lastimado por traiciones, abandonos y burlas. Si para él había sido un calvario vivir infancia, adolescencia y juventud con un par de alas deformes, que el castaño anduviera por las calles sin alas le hacía blanco de las más crueles bromas en los medios amarillistas. Era demasiado orgulloso para darles importancia, pero el dolor era otra cosa y el capitán había aprendido a distinguirlo.

-Hey, águila azulada, ¿qué haremos para tu cumpleaños?

La pregunta de Clint le sacó de sus meditaciones, apenas si recordaba que pronto sería su cumpleaños. No importaba que hicieran, estar entre ellos era más que suficiente y se los dijo pero un cumpleaños, su cumpleaños para ser más específicos, sin duda era un evento que Tony no iba a dejar pasar como una celebración cualquiera así que tomó cartas en el asunto cual era su endemoniada costumbre. Sus quejas tuvieron oídos sordos. Tan solo esperaba que el millonario no pretendiera obsequiarle Brooklyn porque le sabía capaz, así que se refugió en la determinación de Natasha para controlar los impulsos festivos del castaño y dejarlo todo en una fiesta decente que no involucrara sorpresas que fueran a darle un ataque al corazón, suficiente con la promesa de Thor con barriles de su vino añejado por milenios en quién sabe dónde.

Esperaba que esa fecha trajera al fin el tercer color en sus alas, no que fuese algo que le mantuviera en vigilia pero era un pequeño capricho personal que anhelaba contemplar, preguntándose qué color pudiera tener, si tendrá una combinación tan sorprendente como las alas de Thor, más sobria como las alas de Bruce o exuberantes como las de Natasha. Lo cierto es que olvidó que la suerte esperaba por hacer rodar los dados y darle una vuelta de tuerca a su vida. A tan solo un par de días de su cumpleaños, exactamente el 2 de julio para ser exactos, recibieron una llamada de emergencia. Al parecer los esbirros de la renaciente HYDRA sacaban una cabeza que cortar. No se hicieron del rogar, lanzándose a la aventura una vez más. Todo estaba bien a pesar de gastarse un par de días combatiéndolos hasta la súbita aparición de drones que inutilizaban sus alas al prenderse de ellas, haciendo el combate en tierra el único medio para vencerles.

Steve olvidó la terquedad de Tony para intentarlo todo, arriesgándose de más contra esos drones en pleno vuelo que fueron destruyendo su armadura. El corazón le dio un vuelco al verle perder el equilibro en una voltereta brusca con un arco en descenso. Rompiendo sus rivales robóticos con su escudo con una fuerza sacada de flaquezas, voló en dirección al millonario para salvarle de una muerte segura, encontrándole peleando con el último dron en dirección hacia una montaña contra la que se estrellaron tan violentamente que abrieron un hueco profundo en ella. Los repulsores dispararon por última vez antes de ser tragados por el corazón de la montaña. El capitán fue tras ellos a toda velocidad, escuchando las rocas cubrir la cueva recién creada tras sus espaldas, quedando en una densa oscuridad, escuchando el forcejeo cada vez más agonizante a lo lejos, corriendo ahora para quitarle de encima el robot al castaño.

-¡Tony! ¡Tony!

No podía verle bien, apenas iluminado por la poca y tímida luz del reactor en su pecho, al menos no le encontró algún hueso roto pero tampoco estaba bien, sus dedos se toparon con algo húmedo y caliente al inspeccionar su cabeza. Le llamó un par de veces porque el castaño estaba inconsciente ya, con pedazos de su armadura apenas envolviéndole. Steve quiso maldecirle pero su estado le preocupó, llevando una mano a su mejilla que tocó apenas con el afán de despertarle.

-Vamos, Tony…

Éste despertó como si lo hubiera hecho de una pesadilla. Cuando el rubio estaba por decirle dónde estaban fue que comenzó a escuchar un borbotón incoherente de palabras, empujándole desesperado primero con rabia y luego con un terror inusitado. Las frases entrecortadas comenzaron a tener sentido en la mente de Steve y fue como sentir una cuchillada en el corazón. Tony estaba teniendo una regresión sobre Afganistán. Escucharle suplicar clemencia para que no cortaran sus alas le trajo un escozor en sus ojos que de inmediato dejaron escapar lágrimas. Le abrazó con la suficiente fuerza para impedirle escapar, con sus alas envolviéndoles de inmediato en un capullo cálido en aquella oscuridad fría. Steve le meció, susurrándole al oído promesas que no supo bien cómo fue que salieron de sus labios, asegurándole que estaba a salvo, que ya no permitiría que nada ni nadie le hiciera daño.

Así se dio cuenta al fin de lo que había estado guardado en su corazón desde que el castaño cayera del cielo. De su razón para inmiscuirse en su taller con pretextos tontos, de siempre buscar hacerle sonreír, de acompañarle en sus aburridísimas fiestas de gala o en sus extrañas noches de películas. Estaba enamorado de Tony Stark cual tonto. Y no le daba ninguna vergüenza. Lentamente, con sus palabras de aliento y sus brazos rodeándole igual que sus alas, el millonario recuperó la sensatez, calmándose lo suficiente para quedarse quieto de pronto, apenas si con sus manos apoyadas en su pecho al no saber dónde ponerlas. Con apenas un hilo de voz, Steve le escuchó por fin hablar, con un timbre quebrado por el anterior ataque de pánico.

-¿Steve…? ¿Qué… qué… pasó?

-Tonto, te enfrascaste en una pelea con un dron y terminamos sepultados en el corazón de la montaña.

-Oh…

-Sí.

-Am… ¿y por qué estás abrazándome así con todo y alas?

-Porque no quiero perderte. Porque quiero protegerte. Porque te quiero a mi lado.

-… -Tony jaló aire, tenso- … am… eso suena… am… como una declaración romántica, Capipaleta.

-Lo es.

Vino un breve silencio que hizo sonreír a Steve porque imaginó que el rostro del millonario poniéndose del mismo color de su armadura. Podría apostar con Clint algo así.

-No es necesario que me correspondas, Tony. Está bien…

-¡No! –le cortó de inmediato, aclarándose la garganta luego. Como deseó poder ver su rostro- Es decir… bueno… pues…

-Es la primera vez que escucho titubear al gran Tony Stark –rió Steve, besando sus cabellos descompuestos con ese peligroso aroma a sangre- Punto para mí.

-Tampoco te pongas tan vanidoso, Steve.

-¿Entonces eso es un sí a tu modo?

Un nuevo silencio, con el cuerpo aún tenso del castaño. Pero Rogers sabía ya bien la causa, llevando una mano de forma delicada a su espalda, donde estaban las cicatrices en lugar del nacimiento de sus alas.

-No necesitas alas para mí, Tony. No necesitas volar para mí, o arriesgar tu vida en cada oportunidad para probar que eres bueno, que puedes arreglar las cosas. Tan solo te necesito así como estás, entre mis brazos.

-¿Por qué? –apenas si alcanzó a escuchar esa pregunta, Tony temblaba.

El capitán sonrió, susurrando contra su sien. –Porque eres el viento debajo de mis alas, Tony, eres lo que me hará volar tan alto, pero solamente si estás a mi lado.

-¿Acabas de citar una canción?

Ambos rieron sin poder evitarlo, antes de que una mano de Steve buscara el mentón del millonario para levantar su rostro que percibió húmedo por sus mejillas, acariciándole antes de besarle, poniendo su corazón en el gesto. Al fin las manos de Tony dejaron de estar cerradas en un puño para subir a su cuello, atrayéndole por completo a él, pidiendo más, cosa que no le negó hasta que le sintió empujarle porque estaba faltándole el aire. Le sintió recargarse por completo en él, dejando que las plumas de sus alas también le acariciaran como nunca lo hicieron con nadie. Le gustó la sensación, haciendo nota mental de repetirlo.

-Um, ¿Steve?

-¿Qué sucede, Tony?

-Feliz cumpleaños, acabo de hacer las cuentas y es 4 de julio.

-Tony…

Se besaron de nuevo, con calma pero con el mismo ahínco. Fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de piedras siendo removidas. Steve no soltó al castaño entre sus brazos, buscando colar su brazo por debajo de sus rodillas y detrás de su espalda para cargarle así una vez que la luz al fin les tocó, cegándoles por unos segundos. El rugido de Hulk y las quejas con tono aliviado de Clint y Natasha les hicieron sonreír, y luego a Tony quejarse al sentirse levantado en brazos. Todos los Vengadores les rodearon, preocupados al verles llenos de polvo, pedacitos de roca y sangre. Las heridas del millonario no eran tan alarmantes como el capitán lo creyó al inicio, todos dirigiéndose al Quinjet que era escoltado por refuerzos de SHIELD, aparecidos a tiempo para acabar con la misión.

Bruce atendió las heridas de Tony, mientras que Clint y Natasha estaban codeándose mutuamente con la mirada extrañada de Rhodey pasando de su amigo a Steve quien se hacía el desentendido, aparentemente escuchando las hazañas de Thor. Fury les advirtió del vuelo del Quinjet sobre Nueva York debido a los fuegos artificiales con motivo del 4 de julio. Al escuchar la fecha, todos fueron de inmediato a abrazar al rubio quien les recibió de buen grado, aceptando las bromas de doble intención como las insinuaciones respecto a lo que estaba sucediendo entre el castaño y él. Cuando se acercaron lo suficiente a la ciudad, Steve pidió a Clint que abriera la compuerta, con la mirada de todos en él, creyendo que se había golpeado la cabeza, pero el capitán tenía otras ideas, posando su mirada en Tony a quien llamó a su lado. Hubiera querido pedirle a JARVIS que grabara tan encantador momento, de un genio, millonario, filántropo y superhéroe enrojeciendo cual adolescente al abrirse paso entre los atónitos Vengadores. Habría más oportunidades, se dijo.

-¿Qué piensas hacer, Capipaleta? –preguntó Tony arqueando una ceja con un vendaje en su cabeza y una bandita sobre su nariz.

-Volaremos.

Se hizo el silencio incrédulo y no era para menos. Desde tiempos de Steve ya se sabía que invitar a volar era algo tan íntimo como sagrado, no se hacía a menos que la persona con la que se compartía vuelo fuese tan especial para hacerlo. Un rito, costumbre o lo que fuese bastante arraigado incluso en un mundo moderno como el que era del castaño, quien no dio crédito a sus oídos por lo que dedujo el rubio de su expresión, riendo al tirar de su mano indecisa para atraerle hacia él igual que un cinturón de paracaídas que se puso, ajustando los amarres para que Tony pudiera colocárselos de tal suerte que el castaño quedaría prendido a su espalda, entre sus alas que acariciaron sus costados una vez que estuvieron listos y con la compuerta abriéndose. Thor en su usual humor les felicitó, animándoles a hacer ya ese vuelo que no se hizo esperar una vez que Tony rodeó con sus brazos a Steve, quien le guiñó antes de sacudir sus alas y saltar al vacío.

Cierto que había volado antes, a solas, con los Vengadores haciendo una formación, pero nunca como en esos momentos con la intención clara de compartir la experiencia con una sola persona, una persona que fuese especial para él. Lo había esperado de Peggy cuando su segundo color apareció, pero lo había desechado luego de despertar en aquel nuevo mundo en el que encontró nada menos que a Tony Stark, cuya visión del futuro, necedad de salir adelante pese a cualquier tragedia, optimismo aunque tuviera el corazón roto, le hizo sentir que podría volar de esa manera, que sus alas al fin sentirían esa vibrante fuerza recorriendo hasta la punta de sus plumas, gozando del viento, el aroma en el aire, la vista de una forma que se quedaría tatuada en su mente. Y sabía que la razón se hallaba en la carcajada de felicidad que escuchó en su oído, cuando estuvieron sobre los rascacielos de Nueva York, zigzagueando entre los fuegos artificiales, bajando en picada sobre las avenidas antes de elevarse a lo alto hasta tocar las nubes y volver a hacer una espiral.

Se sintió fuerte, se sintió invencible, con sus largas alas completamente extendidas dejando que el viento bajo ellas les hiciera flotar sin esfuerzo alguno, mirando ese impactante paisaje de la ciudad de Nueva York festejando el 4 de julio. Los brazos del castaño le apretaron aún más, en un gesto que dijo más que cualquier otra palabra que anhelara escuchar en esos momentos, porque Tony volvía a temblar pero esta vez sabía con certeza que era de felicidad. Eso era suficiente para volar por toda la eternidad si era necesario. Así como la persona de Tony Stark era su impulso primario, Steve se dijo que siempre sería sus alas, le llevaría a donde las amarguras dejarían de alcanzarle, donde las pesadillas dejarían de atormentarle, a donde esos ojos brillarían siempre felices como su sonrisa. La adrenalina corrió libre por todo su cuerpo, terminando aquel vuelo hasta dirigirse tranquilamente hacia la Torre de los Vengadores donde el Quinjet ya estaba plantado, con los demás aparentemente dentro.

-S-Steve… -Tony jadeó, alejándose un poco de él cuando aterrizaron y quedó libre de los cinturones.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Tus alas…

El capitán giró su rostro a sus alas, abriendo sus ojos igual que el castaño pues tenía ya su tercer y último color en sus coberteras medias como debía hacer. Un rojo carmesí que le recordó algo, una armadura, el color preferido de cierto millonario a quien sonrió de oreja a oreja. Que mejor color para sus alas que ése. Le atrapó de vuelta con ellas, jalándole a su pecho con sus brazos rodeando de inmediato su cintura, entrecerrando sus ojos.

-Mi regalo de cumpleaños.

-¡Claro! –sonrió emocionado Tony- Te dije que el tercer color aparecería y mira, hace juego con todo esto del 4 de julio y que eres el Capitán América y…

-No hablo de mis alas, Tony.

Aquel adorable sonrojo volvió con fuerza a las mejillas del millonario, queriendo hablar con una boca de pescado que terminó por cerrarse al fallarle su mente siempre diestra para responder, oportunidad que aprovechó Steve para besarle, esta vez hasta que no hubiera recorrido toda su boca y sus manos no hubieran memorizado los contornos de su cuerpo con sus alas cubriéndoles. Había tenido que pasar casi un siglo para encontrar con quien pasar su vida, pelear con él en medio de la defensa del mundo y casi perderle en un nuevo arrebato con el fin de darse cuenta cuán importante era ya Tony en su vida. Tanto que su tercer color había aparecido justo cuando había llegado esa realización, justo cuando era su cumpleaños. Al fin hacía las paces con la vida.

-S-Steve…

-¿Qué sucede? –sonrió travieso, viendo casi desfallecer al castaño entre sus brazos.

-Am… t-tu fiesta…

-¿Qué con ella?

En esos precisos momentos escuchó nada menos que _Star Spangled Man with a Plan_ sonando a todo volumen, proveniente de la sala principal de la torre con todos los Vengadores asomándose a la plataforma de aterrizaje con silbidos y gritos de felicitación. Steve se carcajeó sin poder evitarlo, sacudiendo sus alas ante semejante manera de abrir su fiesta de cumpleaños, cortesía de su genio que sonrió cual niño con juguete nuevo por la satisfacción de verle feliz ante semejante idea con sello Stark. El capitán le miró con una ceja arqueada antes de levantarle por sus caderas y cargarle, haciendo que pasara sus piernas por sus caderas, besándole sonoramente mientras se giraba para entrar al fin con los fuegos artificiales saliendo del techo de la torre en su honor.

-Dime que tenías pensado vestirte como una de las esas chicas –le susurró al oído.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No! Bueno…

-Lo habías pensado.

-Am –Tony frunció su ceño- ¿Por qué arruinas la sorpresa?

-No lo será si te vistes para la noche.

-¡Capitán América! ¿Estás insinuando lo que creo que estás insinuando?

-Tengo que probar las posibilidades de mis alas sobre ti.

-¡STEVE! ¡POR TODAS LAS ESTRELLAS DE LA BANDERA DE ESTADOS UNIDOS!

 

Steve rió, entrando a la torre. Ese año en particular lo recordaría como uno de sus mejores cumpleaños.

 

 

**F I N**

 


End file.
